


美少年宿舍大联动（海赫）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	美少年宿舍大联动（海赫）

特哥睡着了，白天拍摄了一天美少年宿舍大骚动累的实在够呛，基本上是没了镜头后，灯一关他就睡着了。一个人小小的一只缩在墙角，盖着被子。

李赫宰和李东海加上特哥三个成年人睡在一张床上，本就是十分狭窄，他只能紧紧靠着东海，也打算睡了。

睡在他一旁的李东海却动来动去的，他怕吵醒特哥，皱着眉问他“你在做什么呀，快睡了”

对方却不说话，只是把腿架了上去压在他身上。一双眼睛亮亮的望着他。

李赫宰用手推了推架在他身上的腿，并没有推动，又不敢大幅度的动，小心翼翼的用眼神示意他挪开。

对方却趁着黑暗凑了过来，随即一个温柔的吻就落在脖颈处了。“赫宰...”是东海黏黏糊糊的奶音。“我想做了...”

他瞬间惊慌了起来，转了个头看见特哥好似并无睡醒的迹象这才急急的说 “你疯了....不行...特哥还在...”

而李东海却不由分说的吻住了他。“在节目里我就想做了...”轻言细语的贴着他的唇说，舌头滑过对方的牙齿，委委屈屈的舔了一口。“你今天节目上都不理我...骗我出门反锁门，还说什么要享受一个人的时光..”

李赫宰一边闭着眼睛和他接吻，一边断断续续在他的攻略下小声说着“那都是节目效果呀...”

对方哼了一声仍是不肯放过，揪着错处一条条说着，好似要来个秋后算账“今天你还打我了...好疼呀...”

“赫宰对我好冷漠...”  
“都不想和我做爱...”  
“赫宰不疼我了...”

对方含含糊糊的奶音带着气声，喷在脸颊上。李赫宰的脸顿时烧的发烫。

“可是不行啊...特哥还在....”他心底也是犹豫，但是理智还是站了上风“等我们节目做完了....”他握着对方的手，尝试着去安慰他。

李东海却是不依了，好似小孩子脾气上来了，翻身整个人都压在他身上。“不管...我要做...”明明是撒娇的语气愣是听出了一丝不容拒绝的强硬。

李赫宰咬着唇犹豫了半天还是心软了，半响才说“你轻一点...别把特哥吵醒了”

得到了允许的李东海胡乱地把李赫宰的睡衣推到了胸前，又俯下身去亲吻对方在冷空气暴露中站立的乳头。舌头顺着小圆点打着圈吮吸，又恶意的撕咬着，像刚出生的小老虎似得毫无章法。

李赫宰倒吸了一口气，被东海舔舐过的地方敏感的快感一路直上，他咬着唇尽量不敢发出声音，只能用眼神谴责在他身上肆虐的人。

而李东海却一路直下，在被窝里扒下了对方的睡裤，一只手也伸了进去去摸他的肉棒。两三下就让赫宰的宝贝颤颤巍巍的站了起来。

“唔...”李赫宰难耐的扭了下腰“别...别玩了...”他一只手轻轻抵住对方想要上下撸动的手。

他紧张的要死，连带着说话声音都是微微颤的，大腿却抬起来蹭着压在他身上的人。“速战速决...你..”

李东海觉得这样的赫宰简直可爱的不行，低下头又跟他接了个吻。赫宰的腿已经分开了，摆成了易于进入的姿势，东海一只手伸进他的口内。

“哥哥舔一下啊，做个润滑...”

他不爱在私底下叫赫宰哥哥。但是床上就是另一种情趣了。李赫宰听着东海又开始在床上说着露骨的荤话，摇着头想要拒绝，对方的手指却无师自通的勾着那点津液微微在他口内搅动了几下。

随后湿润的手指一路向下，不由分说的试探进赫宰的小穴，来回穿插着开拓，又勾着那一圈软肉按摩。惹得赫宰在黑夜里小声的抽气。“东海...我觉得不行...”

对方软软的声音简直是勾着李东海的魂，本人却毫不自知地样子。“会被发现的...一定会的...唔...”

李东海听着对方委委屈屈的声音还带着颤，心痒痒的不行，觉得对方简直是在撒娇。他心里憋着一整天被李赫宰冷落的火，如今箭在弦上哪里肯放过他。

只是仍安慰的去亲了亲对方的唇。“别怕...没事的...你只要别叫的太大声就好...” 他说着把赫宰堆到胸前的睡衣拉到他唇边，又低声哄着他“哥哥自己咬着...”

李赫宰倒也是没有拒绝的咬住了，可能也是怕自己控制不住的喊出声来，只是眼睛里的生理性泪水荡漾的要落不落的。

李东海被他撩拨的耐心差点用尽，手指开阔完后扶着勃起的阴茎就顶了进去，刚进了个头对方就颤着腿往后缩。咬着衣服的唇里呜咽出一声细碎地呻吟，连带着呼吸都厚重起来。

他本能的想挣扎，却又不敢太过用力。只能小声呜咽，倒像是求欢一样的情趣。

李东海被他体内的温度刺激的也头皮发麻，双手倒是强硬的抓着赫宰的腿不让他有反悔的余地，低着头在赫宰耳边轻轻说“哥哥，放松点啊...疼...”然后慢慢的，但是不容拒绝地将整根肉棒送了进去。

真的好紧，整个肉棒都被对方的小穴全方位的包裹着，层层软肉堆叠着按压带来的是无上的快感。

他尝试着进行抽插，对方吓得紧紧抓住他的胳膊，摇着头。

“不行...不行...”是变了调的哀求。“真的不行....”那点似落未落的眼泪滚了下来，委委屈屈的浸湿了上衣。

李东海舔了一下他的泪水，下身却仍是温柔强硬的抽送着。“别哭啊哥哥...嘘...小点声”

他嘴上说的好听，来回穿插时却是毫不留情的一步到位，顶的身下的人身子随着他的动作起伏。小穴内里的软肉被他的一进一出带出来，整个穴口都撑的满满的，倒是全然快乐的享乐姿态。屋内只能听的赫宰咬着衣服，从嗓子里发出的细碎的呻吟，就着臀瓣被拍打的轻微声响，在静寂的屋内显得分外清晰。

李东海做到兴起动作越发用力，李赫宰被操得身体发颤，眼角全是红的，像是被操开了一样，整个人眼神涣散，浑身热的滚烫。下身的苏爽感一路直上烧的赫宰头脑昏昏沉沉，只有周围特哥的呼吸声在提醒着他到底在做着如何疯狂的事情。

他竟然...真的答应了李东海这个荒唐的鬼要求....

还是在节目中...还是在特哥面前...

他委屈的不行，但是有种背德的快感也盘旋着在脑海里。神经高度紧张的绷着让他就算想哭都不敢哭的，只得用力的推了身上人一把。“不要了...快点出来...”

换来的是对方恶意的一顶，肉棒摩擦着小穴的那一点软肉，刺激的他没忍住的呜咽出声。

“嗯...？”突然传来特哥的声音，像是被惊醒了一样含糊出声。然后身子动了一下好似要转过来。

李赫宰顿时吓得浑身紧绷，头脑一片空白。倒是李东海反应极快的拉上了被子盖住两个人。他也不敢使劲动了，肉棒插在对方湿湿软软的小穴里感受着对方紧张的收缩，差点就被吮吸的射出来。

“赫宰...？”特哥迷糊的声音还未清醒的样子。 “怎么了...还没睡...” 

“...做噩梦了...就睡了...”他咬着唇还带着哭过的鼻音，是真的吓到了。

还好特哥也是累着了，迷迷糊糊问完就陷入了沉睡，好似也没有听到他的回答。

他紧紧抱着李东海，也不敢大声说话。等着听到特哥的呼吸又变得顺长起来才又小声的呜咽出声。

李东海也忍得好是辛苦，他胡乱的低头安慰亲着赫宰的胸膛，一手捂住他的嘴，“哥哥，我要冲刺了...”

他提起埋在赫宰体内的肉棒，抽离出来又狠狠的穿插进去，换着角度顶着对方小穴深处的那处软肉，刺激的赫宰大脑一片空白，他柔软的肠壁倒是和害羞别扭的他截然不同，自主的迎合着对方的穿插撞击，扭动吮吸着倒是有要榨干对方的念头。

在对方猛烈的撞击中，他被绝顶的快感淹没，要不是对方捂住自己的嘴，可能下一秒就要大声的呻吟出声。他手指颤抖的抱住对方，在痉挛中得到了高潮。

随后李东海也加速穿刺了几个来回，射在了他的体内。他没有急着抽出来，倒是俯下身去和赫宰接吻，尽力安慰着他吓坏了的哥哥。

“赫宰..”他黏黏糊糊的蹭着他的脖颈。对方躺在床上过了好久才从高潮后的余韵中回过神来。颤抖着给了他一个软绵绵的巴掌。“你...内射了...”

“没有套子...”他毫不在意那个巴掌，又去亲他。“哥哥最好了...”

肉棒拔出来的时候带着一丝白浊滴在床单上，但是特哥也睡在那里，没有办法去清理。李赫宰发现这个事情后整个脸都红了，只暗暗恳求特哥不会发现这点异样。

李东海倒是全然不在意的抱着他下床，在浴室里替他做了清洁。又抱着他在浴室台子细碎的亲吻，好似把全部的爱意都表现了出来。

“最喜欢赫宰了..”抱着他回去接着睡时，赫宰听见那个人在耳边轻轻的说。

“我也是...”他的手握住东海的手，是十指紧握的姿势。“最喜欢你了...”


End file.
